Love is Bull
by Skull-chan
Summary: Love is bull****. Nico denies he'll ever be in love. Leo says he would if someone would give him the time of day! But, do these two boys find the one they're looking for? Blah blah blah PJO Slash fic, AU, tap that review buttom its sexy ;) love you lovies
1. Beginning of a 'boring' year

A/N: Hey lovies :3 literally I wrote this as a manga yaoi XD but who doesnt love slash fics, rated T because its fine for ya's even though all the F***'s to come but hear ya goes.

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE FUCKING SERIES DONT RUB IT IN

Love is Bull

Love is not real. Fairy tales are fake, and happily ever after a are laughable. Movie love is garbage. Romance novels are for lonely 40 year old women. All love complete crap, and is a stupid emotion meant for weak people.

Love is bullshit. Nico thought. Love is bullshit. Love is bullshit. Love is bullshit. Over and over again he repeated it. Replaying it in his head everyday as he so dumbass couples stick each others tongues down their lovers throat, saying 'I love you forever' between sloppy kisses. Nico always rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets, thinking love isn't forever because love is bull shit. They'll break up in a weeks tops, because forever ended or one of them cheated proving that they didn't love at all. His retarded classmen were all idiots caught up in the idea of they're lover being their soulmate, which is a load of crap. All this is why Nico Di Angelo didnt believe in love. Never went to the stupid dances, had a 'valentine' on what he called International Hallmark card day, never had a first kiss, and has never been "in love." Nico liked being introverted, he didn't mind being by himself most of the time, he was happy with his independent lifestyle. The more people get close to you the more hurt you can get or hurt them, Nico always kept a distance from people, which was fine by him because most people were imbeciles. Nico was always good with the walls he built. No one could break his barriers... or so he thought.

Nico walked out the large rectangular building with a sigh. Another boring day of tedious school, one more year Nico thought, out of mandatory school and he'd be eighteen he could take off and leave stupid this goddamn town and his goddamn foster home. He could do anything after that and-

"Hey Neeks!" A voice called to him, he new exactly who it was. Nico let out another sigh and shoved his hands in the pockets of his aviator jacket. He kept walking.

"Nico! Wait up!" The voice yelled. Nico walked faster, not turning around.

"Nico!" The boy who the voice belonged to turned him around.

"What do you want Percy!" Nico grumbled not making eye contact. The taller more muscular raven haired boy wore the big goofy grin on his face.

"You know, for a skinny guy like you, you're pretty fast Neeks, you should try out for track this year." Percy smirked.

Nico shirked Percy's hands off his shoulders, "I don't do sports." Nico said his expression blank like usual.

"Anyway I neeeeeeeeeed you." Percy whined. Nico looked at him suspiciously.

"Like you neeeeed to get brain cells?" Nico said sarcastically.

Percy pouted, "haha very funny, but no, I need you to be on my paintball team today like right now."

Nico shook his head, "What are you 11? No I'm not going" Nico turned to walk away. Percy grabbed his arm.

"No it's actually fun, and come on I've played Modern Warfare with you, your an awesome shot."

"No." Nico tried to shake of Percy but his grip was tightened this time.

Percy put on a puppy dog face, "Please pretty please, if we play one down we'll lose." Nico stared at Percy with a bit endearment his face softened for a second then frowned.

"Fine." He grunted, and started walking again.

"Yay, thanks Neeks I owe you one." Percy beamed.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Whatever, and if we're keeping count, you owe mean 19."

Percy slung his arm around Nico," whatever I'll make it up to you soon."

Love was real. Fairy tales could happen, happily ever afters sounded nice. Movie love was something to crave. Romance novels were for naughty young girls. All love is real and is an important emotion that makes you stronger.

Love was real. Leo thought. Love was real. Love was real. Love was real. It couldn't be faked, Leo thought as he saw couples in love making out in the hallway at his school, he wondered if maybe if he could ever fall 'in love' with someone. Leo was known as the big flirt, but no one dated him, but he never seemed to be discouraged. He was loud and extroverted, loving life and hated being alone. He had a best friend and that's all he needed. Leo loved going to dances and being the life of the party, always was extra Pervy on valentines day, and had been attracted to so many people he lost count. Not in love though, or not yet. Even though Leo was the lovable goofball, but he could never find the one (or anyone who would date him for real) or so he assumed.

Leo was strolling down the halls, first day of school is always fun, espicially 'cause of the hot new girls who know nothing about him yet. He scanned the hall, rattling off a list in his head, I've hit on her, her her her her her no wait oops no her her her. Leo mentally sighed where are the hot chicks! Then, he saw an open locker shut, hello hottie he thought. She was a bit taller than Leo since he's really short, had straight brown hair that rested on her shoulders, a peachy skin tone and bright green eyes. Leo nonchalantly walked over to her. Leo smiled and waved.

"Hey remember me!" He smirked.

The girl looked questionably at him and half smiled, "No I've never met you."

Leo looked confused then tapped his head like he remembered something, "Oh, that's right, I've met you only in my dreams." Leo flashed a smile.

The girl chuckled, "Sorry not interested."

Leo stood infront of her blocking her, "Is that what you say to all the guys? Is that one of your pickup lines? Because it's working on me, alot." Leo winked.

The girl shook her head, "You seem nice, but I can't date you."

Leo gave a fake disappoint frown, " Why not, I'm cute, funny and I got a really big dic-"

"Gwen!" A big tall buff guy came barreling toward them, he had curly black hair and really red lips like he was wearing lip stick.

"Dakota." The girl smiled. He rushed and grabbed Leo's shirt collar.

"Was this guy hitting on you?" He said venemously Leo shook his head violently waving his hands.

"No no no no no no no no no no, I wasn't hitting on her at all just talking friendly friendly, no dating intension type of talking." Leo said nervously fully aware this guy could smush him into a Leo pancake.

Dakota looked over to Gwen, "He telling the truth."

Gwen shrugged, "Yes he did but it doesn't matter, I still love you." She smiled.

Dakota smiled, but didnt let go of Leo, "Ok, yay, love! You guys look great together best of look, hey you better keep this one dude she's a hottie, well I'm gonna go, so..." Leo tugged on his collar Dakota glared at Leo.

"You did it again, you called her hot, that's it you little shit!" He rose his fist.

"Not the face not the face." Leo cried , he slipped our of his shirt and tried to run, Dakota grabbed his arm. Suddenly a tall blonde boy held Dakota's fist.

"Come on guys it's the first day of school, don't want to get a detention this fast, leave the freshman alone."  
The blonde boy smiled.

"Hey! I'm a senior it's not my fault Im a bit short!" Leo yelled. Dakota let go of Leo and put an arm around Gwen. Leo scurried behind the blonde boy.

"Okay... Whatever, come on babe." Dakota said and the couple strolled away, Leo let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey thanks dude you really saved my ass!" Leo laughed and put back on his shirt. The blonde boy smiled.

"No problem, bro," the tall blonde boy put out his hand, "I'm Jason."

Leo smirked and shook his hand vigorously, "The names Leo."

A/N: bye lovies 3


	2. Boy Time

It turns out Nico was to skinny for his paintball padding, so it hung on him. He looked absolutely ridiculous. Just then Percy appeared and shoved a gun into his arms.

"There. Perfect." Percy smirked.

"Yeah peferct, nothing fits." Nico said, with a loud exhale.

"Well it's not my fault your practically a skeleton." Percy retorted, "Come on."

Percy lead Nico over to 5 other boys, Nico was reluctant to move, but Percy shoved him at the group.

"Hey guys, you all know Nico, right?"  
Percy asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Yeah the guy that always cuts gym." A short boy with black hair and light brown eyes said. Nico frowned and crossed his arms.

"Whatever, so here's the plan, Will and Michael snipe them out from the tower. Travis and Conner you charge forward, I'll flank left. Percy, you and Nico flank right. Everyone understand?" The giant muscly black guy said. The twin boys raised there hands.

"Beckendorf isn't that suicide for us." They said in unison which was kind of creepy.

"It's not trust me." Beckemdorf said.

The twins looked at each other, "Ok."

They headed threw the door to the enclosed bright room with small wooden towers and small wooden buildings. Each room connected to another one it seemed. Wooden barrels stacked closely together made cover on the ground.

"Are you excited Nico?" Percy asked loading his gun.

"It's indoor paintball, I don't have high hopes of this being fun." Nico sighed.

Percy slapped him on the back, "Come on soldier lighten up!" Percy laughed.

Nico rose a brow, "Soldier?" He asked.

"Affirmative now lets kick some ass!" Percy smirked.

"Wow nice vocabulary general numbskull." Nico cracked a smile.

Just then an air horn went off the game started. Percy took off running and Nico tried to keep up with him. They vaulted over barrels and took corver at a doorway. Nico saw a glimpse of the two bows will and micheal taking aim on the second level. Recklessly Percy left without looking he took off running left. Nico saw an enemy taking aim at Percy.  
Nico got angry and shot the enemy about 15 times, Percy turned around and smiled.

"Thanks Neeks, you saved my life." Percy said doing a fake over dramatic act. They ran to the main room, Travis... or Conner? Laughed in cover at the two enemies advancing on him. He took out a small round thing and pulled out a skinny metal rod, "Paint in the hole!" He laughed a three the grenade. Percy the idiot that he was, was running toward the grenade.

"You idiot!" Nico tackled Percy into cover the grenade got the two enemies and the genius who through it, Travis. Percy laughed, "Nice suicide, dude!" Nico was still ducked down in cover, Percy crouched back down and stared at Nico.

"What." Nico snapped. Checking over the barrels.

"You're enjoying yourself." Percy smirked.

Nico looked away, "Whatever, stop being so reckless."

Percy smirked and ran onto the second level, "Shh." Percy said looking over the railing. An enemy came sprinting into the room. He looked around and spotted the two boys.

"Hey they're a couple over here." The hug yelled aiming his gun at Nico and Percy.

"Jump!" Percy yelled.

"Are you insane, you'll break your friggin' leg!" Nico cried.

"Jump!" Percy laughed. And he jumped over the ledge and ran waving an arm. "Come on!"

Nico was speechless, but he got on the railing and slid off. Landed...no... Fell on his feet. His right ankle felt dead, he winced in pain biting his lip. Percy looked over to him in cover the enemy ready to shoot Nico.

"Nico get up!" Percy shouted.

Nico made a I'm gonna kill you face, "If I could I would you fucking moron."

Percy then sprung out of cover and scooped up Nico leaving his gun. Pe racing out of the main room.

"That's general fucking moron to you." Percy laughed jogging from one room to another, his raven hair bouncing infront of his eyes.

"What are you doing why'd you get me and leave your gun!" Nico said exasperated.

Percy smirked, "I couldn't let you die when you saved my ass twice!" Nico stared at Percy and smiled, he felt something strange, like happy maybe, it was something different...

"Yeah but now we're sitting ducks because of you." Nico scolded.

Percy laughed again an enemy appeared, "What did you fall on your arms to shoot ya little shit."

Nico sprayed a fury of paint bullets at the guy, "That's soldier little shit to you." Nico smirked mimicking Percy.

"Hey where's everyone else is it just is now?" Nico asked.

Percy shook his head panting, he stopped, "Nah not yet the horn would of gone off. I hope it does soon your heavy for suck a boney guy."

Nico punched him in the arm, "Shut up idiot."

"Whatever, okay lets just search for this la-"

_Bam_.

Percy fell to his knees, acting.

"N-Nico." Percy whispered.

Nico rolled his eyes, "What?"

"A-A-Avenge me, ugh." He closed his eyes.

"No." Nico smiled.

Percy cracked open an eye, "Just shoot the goddamn guy!" The he closed his eyes again.

Nico looked toward the enemy with his gun pointed at him.

"Any last word." The boy said.

"Yeah, actually a few one its just a paintball game not a real war so everyone should quit acting like it's life or death, two your forgetting about the last player on our team behind you." Nico smirked the kid turned round and Nico shot him and a bright blue splatter mark on the enemy's chest.

"N-No fair!" The kid said frustrated, throwing his gun on the ground in rage.

"Just fake die already I win." Nico smirked. Percy stood up.

"Way to go Nico see I told you it'd be fun." Percy said helping Nico up.

"Now you owe me 20, for getting a sprained ankle for a paintball game." The dark haired smaller boy said, ignoring the raven haired taller boy.

"Yes yes I owe you my soul, but it was fun, right right right." Percy poked Nico each time he said right. Nico slapped Percy's hand away.

"It was sorta fun okay!" Nico admitted.

Percy held his chest and made a gasping noise, "Did Nico Di Angelo actually say he had fun!? Alert the media, quick."

"And now I regret saying it." Nico sighed as he limped back to the lobby with Percy.

* * *

A few days passed when meeting Jason, Leo had been spending time with his best friends Piper and Hazel. They were in cafeteria, Leo plopped down a tray of god knows what on the table, and smacked his head on the table.

"Ughhhhh." Leo moaned. Piper and Hazel sat on either side if him.

"What's wrong, break a gear in your head." Hazel said.

Leo shook his head, "There are officially no girls that like me, I hit on all the new girls, nothing all the Juniors nothing, even went for the sophomores and they called me a Pedo, I am going to die alone or a virgin which ever comes first." Leo frowned. Piper rubbed small circles on his back.

"Aw, poor Leo, well maybe if you weren't such a cheesy flirt and acted sensitive and not desperate you would find someone." Piper scolded Leo.

Leo sat up straight and started cracking up, "Sensitive? You're joking right!" He was hitting the table because he thought him not being a flirt killed him.

"And you're not gonna be alone forever, maybe." Hazel said with a smile.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah thanks for the support, really it means oh so much to me." Leo exaggerated and took a bite of his macaroni and cheese sandwich? Who knows.

Just then, a tall blonde kid with dark blue jeans and a purple hoodie, strolled into the cafeteria. It was that Jason guy Leo thought. He noticed he sat alone a lot, and they weren't in many classes together since Leo was in the dumb classes. All the tables were taken, the dude was looking around like a lost puppy. Leo cupped his hands together and yelled, "JASON OVER HERE!" The whole cafeteria stared at Leo for a second then went back to there meaningless conversations. Jason slowly walked over to their table.

"U-Um can I sit here?" He said sheepishly. Hazel and Piper smiled,

"Of course." They both said in unison.

"What do you mean of 'course'? I didn't call you across the cafeteria to have you sit here, go away." Leo smirked. Piper smacked his arm.

"Don't listen to Leo he jokes a lot."

Leo fake gasped, "Me? Joke? I'm offended I never joke, ever! Oh by the way I'm 6'1." Leo said sarcastically.

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Our resident dunce."

"Haha, so I didn't catch you're names." Jason said, putting a brown bag lunch on the table.

"I'm Hazel."

"No you're black." Leo chuckled.

"And you're racist." Hazel sighed.

"And I'm Piper."

"Hazel, Piper nice names, thanks for letting me sit here it's a bit weird being a new kid senior year." Jason said taking a bite of his PB&J like he was a hungry 5 year-old.

"Yeah that's gotta suck ." Leo said with a mouth-full spitting out a bit of his sandwich.

"Ew, Leo manners, don't talk with your mouth full." Hazel said with a smidgen of disgust.

Leo smirked, and took a big bite of the macaroni sandwich and exaggerated his open mouth chewing while talking, "How's this for manners."  
He said Piper and Jason laughed and Hazel adverted her eyes like she was gonna be sick.

"So any sports here?" Jason asked changing the disgusting subject.

"Average ones anything with the word ball in it." Piper said, Jason smiled.

"Yeah I play basketBall." He smiled mischievously.

"Ugh talk person sport." Leo mumbled, Jason's icy blue eyes were fixated on Leo.

"Haha, well it's not about height it's about skill." Jason explained, Leo rolled his eyes.

"Isnt that what all jocks say its about my mad skills broseph I am so cool and buff and tall." Leo said in a deep voice.

"Brilliant impression." Hazel said. Piper stayed a bit quiet.

"Well then, I can prove it to you." Jason said confidently.

"Challenge Accented." Leo grinned.

"Ok then come to the park after school." Jason said smugly.

"Bring it on blondie." Leo said.

* * *

"FUCK!" Leo said for the umpteenth time, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his hand.

Jason chuckled from the foul line of the basketball court, he jumped, and threw the ball. It went in with a swish for millionth time, "It's easy Leo you need to jump and tuck your elbow in a bit." Jason demonstrated another perfect shot.

"Yeah, easy for Mr. White Micheal Jordan to say," Leo mumbled as he got on the fowl line, tucked his elbow in and jumped as high as he could throwing the ball, it hit the backboard danced around the rim and fell to the ground, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! That's it it hates me the fucking hoop hates me!" Leo kicked the basket ball pole, and fell to the ground holding his foot, "Stupid piece of shit." Leo muttered.

Jason walked over to him the orange rubber ball under his arm, he put a hand out to Leo, "It isn't that hard Leo, come over here." Jason lead him over to the white foul line. He placed the ball in Leo's big rough hands, very u proportioned hands.

"Ok this might seem a bit weird, but shut up." Jason said, he slid his hands on too of Leo's putting them I. The correct position.

Leo smirked, "Are you trying seduce me, bro?"

Jason glared, "Quit making fun of me, Im showing you how to throw the damn ball," Jason grumbled, "Ok on three jump, one.. Two..." And on three Leo jumped but threw the ball to late it landed just before the net.

"Fuck! See I told you. You need to be tall to play basketball!" Leo said frustrated, stomping the ground.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Maybe, or maybe you just suck." He laughed.

"Hey!" Leo said defensivly.

Jason picked up the ball, "I have an idea, so when we tell the girls we can say you got a slam dunk without lying."

"A slam dunk? I can't even touch the bottom of the net." Leo crossed his arms.

"Not yet," Jason grinned, giving Leo the ball, "Ready?"

"Sure whatever." Leo said bouncing the ball a few times.

"Okay then brave yourself." Jason chuckled, the. He grabbed Leo's waist and picked him up in the air.

"Hey! What are you doing! Put me down!" Leo said, squirming 3 feet off the ground.

"Dunk hurry, you're heavy!" Jason shouted. Leo shrugged and dunked the ball into the net with a satisfying swoosh. He held the rim, and Jason let go. Unfourchanately, Leo did t have the arm strength to hold himself up there and landed at on his ass.

He winced in pain, "Ah, Jesus basketball is harder then it looks." He flashed a big goofy grin.

Jason smiled back, Leo noticed stuff he didn't before life how Jason had dimples on the corners of his mouth when he smiled and a little white scar on his top lip.

"Yeah well at least you got the ball I. The net at least once sorta, mostly me." He smirked.

"Pssh, it was me you were just my footstool." Leo said swingy an arm around Jason.

"Whatever man, anyone wanna get some food?" Jason asked.

Leo got excited, "Of course I'm friggin starving!"


	3. Feelings

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaa-ack *says in an evil sing-song voice***

Nico limped down the hallway in misery. After the paintball night Percy took Nico to the hospital. They got to that little room as you enter before going into the Emergency Room's waiting room.

The young lady behind the glass stared at the two teenage boys, as if sizing them up as troublemakers; she gave them a distasteful look, "Fill this out." She spoke in a monotone voice. She slid them a clipboard with a pen and the form. Nico displeased with the tedious questions completed it with what seemed to have taken forever to fill out. Nico slid the clipboard back through the hole in the glass, _mostly_ filled out in Nico's neat handwriting.

The lady, whose name tag read Pana, gave him back the form, "You didn't fill out the parental contact information section." Pana said displeased pointing her finger at the blank section. Percy glanced over to Nico, who seemed like he was about to explode.

"Is there anyway we can not fill out that part?" Percy asked sternly, but not so rude she would deny him right away.

Pana shook her head anyway, "Minors must will out Parental information."

"Are you sure there isn't anyway we can skip that we just need someone to look at his ankle ple-"

"Stop." Nico said forcefully managing to keep his cool, though his eyes would tell a different story. Percy and Pana both eyed Nico. Nico just stood there. Suddenly, Nico snatched up the clipboard grabbed the form and ripped it up shoving the remains back through the glass. "C'mon Percy." Nico grumbled removing his arm from around the other boy's shoulder, he winced as the full weight of his body was back on the hurt ankle.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Nico walked out the automated doors getting a full rush of wind from the fall night. Percy wasn't done, "Nico, your hurt, come on I'm sure we can figure somethi-"

"No." Nico gritted his teeth. Exiting the building, reluctantly Percy followed.

* * *

Nico has avoided him since, three days, still limping on his stupid-red-puffy-ankle. That was until he was shoved into the wall behind the school, walking on his way to lunch. Which so happens Nico actually liked to eat outside (by the dumpster).

A husky boy, about a foot taller than Nico, and also about five times wider, towered over him. A yellow toothy grin settled on the monsters face, "Sup Faggot." The letterman wearing Neanderthal said.

"Outta my fucking way, I don't have time deal with you." Nico snapped, shoving the taller boy back.

The taller boy put a look of fake hurt on his face, "Aw don't act that way you're ruining all the fun-" When the taller boy said fun punched Nico in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Nico glowered up to him, "I'll kill you." Nico said under his breath standing up.

The taller boy put a hand up to his ear, "What was that, you little pussy?" The taller boy chuckled.

Nico gave him a death stare, "I said, I'll. Kill. You." Nico said darkly, fists clenched.

The taller boy, belly-laughed, then spread his arms out, "Okay, here, hit me, come on hit me! You wuss! Kill me." He mocked.

Nico put down his bag and charged, the taller boy sidestepped an tripped Nico, sending him to hit the cement hard, the boy kicked Nico repeatedly, laughing like a hyena, "This all you got Fag, huh, this all the little fuckbag got?" The taller boy laughed.

Burning fury was what helped Nico get the strength to get up. He pushed against the wall to support himself and got to his feet, the taller boy punched Nico in the stomach again. Filled with pure and utter rage, Nico swung his fist at the boy, and it connected with his cheek. The taller boy staggered back, Nico tried to wail on him, swinging his fists and kicking violently, but the taller boy stepped on both of Nico's feet and pushed him. Leaving Nico to fall back, to the ground, he bumped his head on the concrete. Feeling a little dizzy, the world started to spin. Nico thought he would pass out, but before that happened, he of all people came. Percy.

"Mark, leave him alone!" Percy shouted, they were both around the same height, but Mark was still bigger in body mass. Though Percy managed to push Mark away from Nico and beat the living crap outta Mark only receiving a split lip and a bloody nose in the process.

Mark fixed his jacket and spit, "Fuck you Jackson," Mark sneered, he looked down to Nico, "Lucky your boyfriend was here to rescue you fuckface," Mark snickered, walking away, "Later Losers."

Percy walked over to Nico and put out his hand, Nico looked away but reluctantly took the hand and stood up, he leaned against the wall, and glanced over to Percy, why did he have to come and save him and see him like that, Nico thought. Nico hated it when Percy had to help him, he didn't need Percy's help Mark probably would have left earlier if Percy didn't come. Then, Nico realized he was staring to long, he turned his head, "You look like shit." Nico said flatly.

Percy smirked, "You look worse, lil shit." Nico couldn't understand why even Percy would help in the first place, Nico wasn't some hurt animal that needed to be protected.

"Whatever," Nico said finally, there was a silence until Percy piped up.

"Aren't you gonna say thanks Neeks?" Percy chuckled, Nico just looked at the dumpsters.

"I didn't need you're help, why do you do that, why do you follow me everywhere, you have plenty of other friends why choose to bother me?" Nico spat. Percy blinked and scratched his head.

"Sure I have other friends, but I've known you since six grade Neeks, we're friends di Angelo, no mater what you say, and I'm always gonna help if you're in a jam, face it you're stuck with me." Percy smiled his eyes not mischievous, gentler, but Nico was still bitter about it. Percy only cared for Nico out of pity. Percy only badgered Nico and was his friend because…

"Cut the crap, Jackson," Nico hissed, "Stop hanging around me and calling me your friend you're only so fucking nice to me because of Bianca." Nico shouted. But, after that, everything was silent. The name Bianca hung in the air, bitterly both boys had the same thoughts going threw their heads. Nico got lost in his own memories until two hands clasped tightly around his shoulders pushing him back up against a wall. Percy looked up staring straight into Nico's eyes.

"Nico," Percy's voice was stern, his usual mischievous sea green eyes, were now dark, "You know, you better fucking know, she was like a sister to me, but what happened to her had nothing to do with you," Percy seemed confused, Nico stared into Percy's sad eyes, there was nothing worse than seeing that face, "No, I didn't mean it like that, I know you loved Bianca more than anyone else in the world. And I know when you have the saddest looks on your face, it's because y-your thinking of her, and I know its my fault," Percy kind of swallowed as if he was remembering something painful, Nico bit down on his tongue until he tasted blood, dammit he thought, he hated seeing Percy like that, "It was all my fault, but that has nothing to do with you and me being friends, I'm not your friend because I feel bad for you, I'm your friend because-"

"Stop." Nico couldn't take Percy's speech anymore, he turned his head from Percy, hiding his face, he dug his fingernails into his palms, "Dammit Percy, I get it we're friends, ok? Whatever let it go forget I said anything." Nico couldn't take it anymore with Percy taking the blame about Bianca, Nico had lost the thing that had meant most to him, and now to see Percy like that-

"Nico?" Percy asked questionably, he stepped closer.

"What?" Nico said in his usual voice now, "Come on retard, lunch is probably over and Hudson is gonna kill you if you show up late." Nico began walking hands in pockets, he shoved his feelings back and kept walking, like nothing happened.

Percy let out an airy laugh, "Says the one who never shows up to class." They walked to class in silence.

Even if Nico always denied that thought of love, he knew that there was something about Percy that he couldn't keep off his mind. Did he hate himself for it? Yes, he hated feeling like that, but he couldn't help it. He hated everything going on in his life, he always felt separated from someone else always different always useless in the grand scheme of things. Like the white crayon in a 64 set of Crayola.

Halfway through Calculus class, Nico couldn't take it. He raised his hand the blankest face he could, Mr. Hudson eyed him.

"What is it now Mr. di Angelo."

"I need to take a piss." HE scowled at the teacher. If Percy said that the whole class would laugh, but Nico, nope everyone knew Nico was different, too.

Hudson and Nico had a bit of a stare off until Hudson jerked his thumb at the door. "Fine."

Nico got up took his notebook and backpack, and walked out. Some kids snickered at him, as he left, but one girl took notice of him, Her green eyes locked with his for a brief moment, then Nico left.

He walked straight out of the school and began walking aimlessly through the back alleyways of the city kicking trash cans furiously. It was only then Nico began to cry. He hated feeling that way he hated it. He despised his feelings, he despised Percy, it was his fault, why did he have to be so fucking nice to Nico? But, no, Nico didn't hate Percy, he couldn't so he blamed the universe instead. Suddenly his pocket vibrating, he sighed and took out his cheap flip phone.

"Fuck!" He whispered to himself. Nico got a text message, from the girl in the classroom who glared at him before he left.

_Starbucks in 15. You got some fucking explaining to do._

_Message received at 2:18 _

_From: Rachel Dare_

* * *

Leo woke up to the muffled sound of yelling. It was one of those days he thought. Sighing on the inside, he opened his eyes and sat up yawning, the yelling more clear. It's like this always every morning, someone always got in a fight over something. Leo pushed off his covers, stood up, checking his bedside clock. The clock read 5:00 am. Shit! Leo thought and jogged to the noise. In the wreck room three boys were wrestling on the ground screaming at each other.

Leo's foster brothers, Aiden, who was 9 years old and had red hair. Jimmy the biggest of them, who was 10, African-American and had black hair and eyes. And the last boy there was Chase, the most hotheaded, who was also 10 and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Leo dove in putting Chase and Jimmy in a headlock, and pinning Aiden to the floor with his foot. All three boys were still screeching and squirming.

"All right shut the hell up! Jeezus!" Leo yelled, the three boys grunted at each other, but got quiet. "If y'all keep yelling like this you're gonna wake everyone up and then all three of you are gonna get it." The boys glared at Leo, but stayed silent, "Now, _one _of you explain what's going on." Leo said in a hushed voice.

Chase didn't hesitate to answer, "Jimmy broke Ma's vase!" He shouted.

"I didn't shithead, Aiden did!" Jimmy yelled.

"Not uh! I saw Chase do it!" Aiden retorted, all the boys were squirming to get out from Leo's arms, and Aiden from under Leo's foot. Leo had enough.

"All of you shut yer goddamn traps will ya?!" Leo got them quiet for a second as he examined the vase at the other end of the room, someone was going to be in trouble if they wake up then-

"What the fuck is going on down here!" A rugged voice bellowed from upstairs. All the boys including Leo froze as they heard the heavy footsteps bound down the wood stairs. All Leo was thinking was shit shit shit shit shit. Then, he was there, the man of the house, Alan Johnson, such a pleasant name for an awful man. He was about a foot taller than Leo (even though everyone was taller than Leo), was pudgy but not beer-belly, his eyes were brown with dark bags under his eyes and had he salt n pepper hair. He was wearing a white wife-beater, a red bathrobe and dirty blue boxers. Leo had gotta used to him and the fact the word fuck was in every sentence he said, he wasn't that scary though. But when he punished the kids he was terrifying. He stared at the boys the scowled at Leo.

"What the fuck is all the racket about!" Alan yelled striking terror straight into the three boys. None of them spoke, and then Alan spotted at the vase. He wore a surprised smile then laughed, "Who the fuck did this." Leo could feel Chase and Jimmy's hearts thump fast and hard against Leo's arm, they were both scared shitless. Alan shook his head then the rage appeared on his face, blue veins popping out of his neck. "I said who the _fuck_ did this answer me, now!"

Then more footsteps came down the stairs the rest of the kids were coming down, the only girls in the house were Olivia and Esha 13 years old, Olivia had caramel brown hair and hazel eyes, and Esha was Indian with black hair and black looking eyes. Next were Jordan who was a big tall black kid who was 15 and Roy who was Asian and 14. The last one down the steps was Alan's wife, Mary. Her hair was in curlers, she was taller than her husband, and had bright blonde hair and icy cold blue eyes.

Mary gasped, "Who broke my mother's vase!" She said, she always pretended yo act nice, but Leo knew she was a bitch.

"That's what I was fucking asking them boys!" Alan yelled. Out of the corner of Le's eye he saw a small boy emerge into the wreck room from the kitchen, it was the youngest on the foster family, Joey. Joey was 7 and had short light brown hair and the bluest eyes anyone has ever seen. Leo had always liked Joey he was a quiet kid, but he wasn't waking Leo up by screaming every morning. His eyes were red, like he had been crying. Plus, since Leo was the oldest being 17, he had to sleep on the couch in the back, everyone else slept upstairs unless. Leo stared at Joey who looked right back to him, Leo knew Joey broke the vase. He didn't know how or why, but Leo wasn't going to let a 7-year-old get punished.

Alan noticed Joey walk in, he squinted at the small boy, "Where the fuck you come fro-"

"It was me jackass." Leo said smirking, all eyes were on him, and little Joey's face was shocked.

"He's dead." Olivia whispered, but Alan ignored her.

He walked over and was touching noses with Leo, who then let go of the two boys and took his foot off Aiden. The boys scurried over to the rest of the kids.

"You got some fucking explaining to do ya little shit." Alan pushed Leo back who kept his smirk.

Leo shrugged, "I was sleepwalking, a musta bumped into the mantle 'cause I woke up on the floor, them three found me and said they were gonna tell, needed to make 'em quiet, but they just kept on screaming." Leo smiled, he didn't know why Aiden Chase and Jimmy were downstairs, but even for pains in Leo's ass they didn't need to get punished either.

Alan grabbed Leo's shirt collar, "Sleepwalking? Fucking sleepwalking! How dumb doing think I am?"

Leo scratched his head, "Considering the fact the word fuck is a the only thing you say… yeah I think your very _fucking_ stupid." Leo knew he was asking for it now, but he was amused now, it was a game.

Alan wrapped both his hands around Leo's neck, "I outta strangle you for saying that."

"Social services would jail your ass!" Leo managed with the sweaty paws around his throat. Then Alan let go, then pushed Leo down to an all fours position, Leo laughed, "You gonna spank me Al? Go ahead." And that's what Alan did a few times, with his belt, it hurt like shit, but Leo didn't care. After Alan was done everyone dispersed and started to get ready for school. Leo left earlier then usual skipping breakfast.

He hated Alan and Mary, on his top five worst fosters parents ever. Usually Leo would just runaway and ditch, but he couldn't just leave Piper or Hazel or his new buddy Jason, besides only one more year then he was a free man. So Leo just needed to last this year and then he would be free.

Leo got to school and went on with his day like the morning never happened, until gym. Gym itself sucked, all they did was jog around the gym a few times then played any game with the word ball in it. But it was after gym when it happened. As usual Leo would always take a quick shower to not gross out the chicks with stink. So Leo walked over to the shower's, he took off his shirt then, baggy gym shorts then his underwear, right before he got in, someone stopped him.

"Um dude, your ass cheek is bleeding." Jason said from behind Leo. For some reason Leo felt his face get hot, like he was blushing. Leo groped for his towel, and quickly wrapped it around his waist.

"Why you staring at my ass, man!" Leo yelled, he couldn't blame the guy, he ass was bleeding and Leo did have a motherfucking fine ass.

"Because your ass is bleeding! I'm sorry that your bloody ass was in my line of sight, but are you ok? Did something like bite your ass." Jason smirked and then both boys started laughing.

Leo shrugged, "Eh, what are you gonna do, got spanked hard this morning." Leo nudged Jason.

Jason raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really? From what I've seen you're not a good enough ladies man for you to get spanked like that." Jason smiled, and Leo pouted.

"Oh yeah, look whose talking? You aren't such a dreamboat either." That was a lie and Leo knew it because girls swoon over Jason all the time, Leo could get why, he was Mr. Tall Blonde and Handsome.

Jason rolled his eyes at Leo, putting back on his school clothes, "Ok, but seriously what happened to your but it was all well… red." Jason was trying to sound like he was trying not to be awkward.

Leo frowned, and shrugged again, "You know dumbass foster dad, he gets a bit mad sometimes, really ain't that big a deal."

Jason was surprised, "You're in a… foster house?" Leo forgot some people thought it was weird.

Leo squinted at Jason, "Is there a problem with that? I have to live there until I'm 18." Leo said sourly.

Jason shook his head, "Just the opposite, so what happened to your family?" Jason asked.

Leo finished changing and leaned against the locker room wall, "I never met my dad, and have no relatives.

"And your mom?" Jason's eyes were focused on Leo's intensely, Leo didn't respond for a while, "Sorry I didn't mean to be so nosy its jus-"

"She died." Leo cut him off, Jason patted Leo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." There was a pause, "My mom's dead to." Jason frowned.

"Sorry." Leo than regained his smile and patted Jason on the back, "Hey so is Hazel's mom. We should start a club."

"Huh?" Jason was puzzled.

Leo laughed, "Think about we should make the dead mother club, for people who have no mother."

Jason smiled, "Isn't that a bit morose for a club."

Leo shook his head, "Nah, funnest club ever."

"Yeah." Jason said. The two boys walked to their next class, Leo kept making Jason laugh with more dark humor, but Leo couldn't shake this new feeling. Like when Jason laughed it gave Leo the weirdest boner. Leo dismissed those feelings, as soon as he saw Jason and Piper talking, they were just starting to talk to each other, and they seemed pretty happy. Leo couldn't help, but feel a twig of jealousy. What the fuck was wrong with him? Apparently someone noticed Leo's off mood for the rest of the day, because second to last period a white ball of paper flies onto Leo's desk. He un-crumples the paper, and he sighs.

_After school, we need to talk, meet me at Starbucks_

_-Hazel_

**A/N: CHICKADEES OH HOW I'VE MISSED YA'S. *hugs all the readers* I'm a meaner double cliffhanger, but How have you lovies been it's been too long "two months!" says the trolls jk love you trolls, well I promise it will never take that long again and if it does you may chain me to my keyboard. (please don't that was a joke don't take it seriously Dx) But my my my so much freaking love for two chapters I give all the love back 3 Hope you had a wonderful day and the Nico and Leo feels are killing you jk, but honestly Nico is one of my fav characters :3 btw who will show up in the next chapter :0 well got to go loves, unforchantly I have school and what not still so ta ta for now chickadees I love all of you reviewers and followers and what not and all my readers bai guys 3**


End file.
